Collapsing Together
by Oblivion101
Summary: Sometimes we blame the world for our sufferings. We cry, mourn and grieve thinking that it only happens to us. When in reality we’re not alone. Frightened of the future or the consequences of our actions its part of our nature. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Act of Communion

* * *

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained. 

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

**Evanescence "The Open Door"**

* * *

The day of January 1st. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter sat by the kitchen's table eating breakfast. Everyone else was sleeping, still sober from the night before.

"I don't know where you got that idea from" Sirius insisted to Harry Potter who was irritated. Harry was trying to convince Sirius of something that he himself couldn't believe.

"I'm telling you Sirius, she was crying" Harry said,

"But didn't you say she was sleeping?" asked Remus.

"I came by her door and I heard her mumbling something in her sleep" Harry explained, "I swear I heard her say she loves you"

"Harry, I don't understand" Sirius said, "shouldn't you be angry about something like that, and besides I haven't given her any reason for her to like me. She obviously dislikes me. She's disagrees with all everything I do. You have heard the way she talks to me"

"Well you know Hermione" Harry insisted cautiously, "She…she has her own ways of expressing her feelings." he finished taking a sip of his mug.

"Harry, don't get me wrong but really can't believe that Hermione fancies Sirius" Remus interposed, "I just can't"

"Besides, didn't you say that she was having a nightmare?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face; "I believe you shouldn't be putting words in her mouth Harry"

"You shall ask her Sirius" Harry advised, "Sirius I'm worry, OK? I worry about her, don't you see? She hasn't been herself lately. Not since you came back.

"I'm sure you're just worrying to much" Remus put in

Just before Sirius could say something else, Hermione walked in to the room wearing a light blue dress that traced her curves and a pony tail of beautiful chestnut curls. There was no question that time has served her good. Sirius of course, being himself couldn't miss that fact. The room felt silent.

"Were you guys talking about me or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Every one shook their head no and continued their meal. Hermione grasped a plate from the counter and started filling it with food.

"I'm going to the Ministry today; I have to start writing the training plans for the new Auros." Harry said and looked around, "are you guys doing something this afternoon? May be we could get meet gether in the Tree Brooms Sticks for lunch"

"I need to go pick up some books from the book store" Remus said, "I'll be there by 12:00."

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her

"I don't know Harry, I don't feel like going out today" she said sitting down on a chair next to Remus facing Sirius.

"C'mon Hermione I suggested it to everyone else and they would be there. Besides, it's the last chance we have to meet together before vacation ends. Sirius, you're coming, _right_." Harry insisted.

"Well…"

"_Sirius!" _Harry mumbled looking at him wildly with open eyes.

"I'll be there, but I'll have to leave early. You see, I have a date" Sirius said smirking,

"Who are you dating now?" Remus asked.

"Keisha" Sirius answered

"Keisha? I can't believe the speed in which you change the women you date! I thought you were dating Samantha" Remus declared.

"Yes, I _was _dating her, _last week. _That's old now_" _Sirius replied taking a sip of his drink, Hermione shifted on her seat and scowled. Sirius' gaze fell on her.

"Sirius, you should think about settling down, find a good woman, get marry, have a family and live your life,_ peacefully_. You can't keep acting like an adolescent." Remus reproved

Hermione still felt Sirius' gaze on her and it was uncomfortable and really hard to avoid.

"Just let me live Remus. I lost 16 years of my life, 12 in Azkaban and 4 in hell, don't I deserve some happiness?"

"Sirius, you have no idea what's happiness" Remus said, but Sirius ignored him

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem to be choking over there" He said, Harry had said too much. He saw in Hermione a smart girl, in the bloom of her life, young and fresh. Forbidden.

Temptation was hitting hard on his door, but however she's the type of girl that he wouldn't dare to touch.

Hermione roused her face to Sirius' direction "No, I am just thinking, you know, thinking about some good psychologists whom I could recommend you" She said

Sirius arched an eyebrow indignantly, "I appreciate the trouble, but you should save them for your case. You know, living locked up in the room, no socializing, giving nasty answers to people when they try being friendly. Sincerely, you should do something before you end up old and alone living with cats."

Sirius' reply hit Hermione hard. She blinked several times trying very hard to cease the tears that welling up in her eyes. Sirius stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Please be kind or take pity and review**

* * *


	2. Note

Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?

Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.

Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

**Evanescence-"Lacrymosa"**

* * *

**HA, Yeah **

**I just wanted to tell you guys that, I seriously need a beta reader, since I don't really proofed **

**what I write. I don't know how many of you are willing to take the job, but if you are interested, please send me a message.**

**"Puppy-eyes" help the new girl. OK now I'm begging...**

**My best wishes to everyone**

**Thanks to Padfootz-luvr for the advice…By the way I love your nickname.**

* * *


	3. Fields Of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does.**

**A/N I want to thank those who volunteered to beta this story, as well as the person who beta-ed it, thank you every much. I love you all**

* * *

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

**Evanescence** "_Before the dawn"_

* * *

Hermione freed the sigh she had been holding ever since she entered her bedroom, while she contemplates the stars by the window of her room. Seating on an affluent wood chair, resting her head on the border of the window and thinking about the embarrassing quarrel she had with Sirius that morning.

This had turned into a daily habit. They argue and then after supper, when all the members of the house retire to bed, she goes to her room and contemplates the stars. She blames herself, and then she blames Sirius for these actions. Especially the fact that she might have a possible crush on him, given that she couldn't stop thinking about him. Now here, contemplating the star, which he was named after, she just hopes for a better future. The argument she had today with him had affected her deeply. She knew he was right. Ever since all this started she has been literally living in her bedroom, only leaving to go to work or eat. Perhaps it was time for her to stop wasting herself like that. Sirius was, after all, old enough to be her father.

Sirius's star was shining more than any other night tonight, blinking for her as if making fun of her misery. A tear rolled down her cheek. She has tried in vain to ignore the feeling that curls up in her stomach every time she sees him. His amusing laughter, the way in which he grooms his hair back when the tufts fall in his eyes, the way he mounts his motorcycle, while he puts on his sunglasses with the burning sun warming his skin.

"What is wrong with me? This is all sheer nonsense" she mumbled under her breath, "I can't have feelings for him, I don't love him." And she still denies it.

Never in her life had it occurred to her that she was going to feel attracted to him. It all started one year after he came back, younger and happier than ever before, as if the entire world he encountered before the veil had never happened. She was still mourning Ron's death during the time, but she couldn't help noticing him.

He started going out to the pubs, dating scores of elegant, sexy, beautiful women. Basically, doing all the things he was unable to do when he was forced to stay imprisoned in his own house. Hermione, on occasion, wishes for a reason that might impede him from leaving his house, just so she didn't have to see him bring them over or hear about them, but remorse would invade her heart later, making her feel guilty for being so greedy.

A loud noise coming from down the stairs pulled her out of her thoughts; the sudden fright had put her in defense mode. She gathered her wand from off her night table, dried her tears with her hands, and carefully ventured out of her bedroom. Harry was already in the second floor's corridor when she arrived. Remus emerged from his room, Tonks right behind him.

"Did everyone hear that?" he asked and they nodded in response.

Ginny, who seemed to have gotten dressed in a hurry, came out of the quarters she shared with Harry clutching the wraparound rode of her nightdress. "Is every one okay?" She asked.

"It seems so" Harry responded in a low voice.

"Where is Sirius?" Hermione asked concerned, searching for him

"Maybe he's in his bedroom" Harry suggested, Remus moved towards the door of Sirius' quarters, wand in his hand, and opened the door to peer in.

"He's not there" he said frowning

Suddenly another noise resonated through the house, originating from somewhere on the first floor. The portrait of Sirius' mother started shouting incoherencies about her son and the filthiness of the people living with him.

The noise made Harry, Remus and Tonks run down the flight of stairs towards the source of the sound with Ginny and Hermione at their heels.

They found Sirius in the sitting room inspecting the house's front door. He pointed them to it. Something or someone was rapping and beating the wood with sheer force.

"Who do you think that is? He asked Harry, who approached him cautiously.

"I don't know but that doesn't sound good though" said Harry with wand at the ready.

"We better open the door, then" said Tonks, "if it was someone dangerous I'm sure the door would already be open" she finished with a stern expression on her face. Sirius has commented that her two months of pregnancy was making her moody. It appeared he may have been right after that, too.

"It's freezing out there" Ginny said aloud, "Perhaps it's some animal trying to get in"

Another frightening strike against the door was heard, alerting all the members in the room.

"Yeah, an animal generally called human" said Sirius sarcastically, Remus glared at him.

"I would love it if you would think before you talk" Remus shook his head, showing his disapproval.

"_Children_" Tonks said under her breath, loudly enough for Remus to her. He, however, chose to ignore her.

"I do not believe animals can make noises like that" Hermione approached the door slowly and gently leaned her ear against the wood.

"What are you doing woman?" Sirius questioned aloud

"Somebody is howling out there" Hermione informed them, "sounds like the cry of a child"

"Open the door!" Tonks suggested eagerly, taking three steps forward

"Wait a minute, we have to be ready just in case" Remus moved next to Hermione.

Hermione took hold of the door's lock, and taking a deep breath she opened the door completely. The small body of a girl covered in snow collapsed on her feet.

* * *

Please take a minute and Review...pretty please

* * *


End file.
